Alone
by yellowlightning
Summary: No one should be alone on New Years..slight romance and pairing [if you consider it one..i think i do] Happy Belated New Years BTW..


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
A/N: A New Year's story for everyone! For those who are reading 'First Snow Fall' I will hopefully have the chapter up soon. As for this one, a little treat for your patients. This has to be the shortest fiction I have ever written, which is weird because I prefer longer short stories. Well hope you like it!  
  
Alone  
  
Raven pushed her hood back, allowing her hair to cascade her face. Brushing the loose strands of hair away from her eyes, Raven gazed out into the city. It was New Years Eve and in less than an hour it would be a New Year. The team had decided to watch the fireworks from the docks of the city, while Raven declined their invite as usual to be alone.  
  
She never had seen it as loneliness, but more like solitude. Being sociable was never her thing. She was brought up use to being independent and alone. It's what made her being anti-social so easy to do; it wasn't merely by choice but mostly by habit. Yet, a part of her aches out of guilt. Her teammates wanted her to depend on them, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.  
  
Before any of her thoughts could continue, she heard footsteps behind her. Robin silently appeared beside her. He overlooked the city below them without a single word or look to her.  
  
Her mind searched wildly for an explanation for his presence. It was the story of her life. Everything needed to happen for a reason, everything needed to have a reasonable answer, and it had to make sense. Things had to have a balance.  
  
"Any regrets?" Robin voiced, breaking through her pensive state. Raven blinked and from the corner of her eyes she looked at Robin, confused. "This past year. Any regrets?" Raven's eyes darted away from him and down on the city lights. Her thoughts jump from answers to actually answering, before long Robin took the liberty to tell her, his. "It's a old habit of mines. Think about the last twelve months. Evaluate mistakes and regrets. I guess so I can better myself for the New Year." Realizing Raven wasn't about to say a word any time soon, Robin continued. "It still gets to me, the apprentice thing." Raven's eyes shot up and for the first time that night she turned to look at him. "It's just--I just think--there could have been a way to stop things from ever happening."  
  
His voice trailed and his gaze stayed on the city. "What about a new tradition?" Raven suggested, gaining Robin's attention. Feeling a bit uncomfortable that he was now looking at her, Raven turned away from the city to lean against the wall. "What about no more regrets instead of finding some? Why worry about something you can't change?" Avoiding his eyes, Raven looked up to the sky.  
  
"Are you always this logical?" Robin weakly smiled as he watched Raven let out a short laugh.  
  
The smile faded away and before either could say another word a loud bang was heard behind them. Turning around, Raven watched as a bright red firework explode in the sky, lighting up the whole city even the darken tower.  
  
"Happy New Year Raven," Robin whispered as the two stood watching the fireworks.  
  
Her gaze remained on the sky as she replied, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" asked Robin as he turned to look at her, her eyes still on the light show.  
  
"Why are you here and not with the others?" Raven questioned, the question still plaguing her mind.  
  
"Because no one should be alone on New Years," answered Robin as he continued to look at her.  
  
"But I'm use to being alone," Raven barely whispered as her gaze fell from the sky down to the city. Not admitting that even solitude grows lonesome. Just than a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She could feel him pull her in closer to him as she remained still.  
  
"Doesn't mean you should be alone," Robin whispered in her ear. He felt her let out a sigh and with it she gave in. She leaned against him for both support and comfort as he protectively hugged her from behind.  
  
'Maybe this year I'll stop the aching inside and depend on my teammates--on my friends more,' thought Raven as she rested against Robin, thankful for the arms around her.  
  
The End 


End file.
